1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination devices, and more particularly to an illumination device which can automatically cut off a power supply thereof when the illumination device topples down.
2. Description of Related Art
Illumination devices are widely used for outdoor illumination. Illumination devices beside highways or in parks usually suffer severe environmental conditions, such as typhoon, heavy snow, or earthquake and therefore may topple down. However, when the illumination device topples down, the illumination device can not automatically cut off a power supply thereof, whereby people will get an electric shock when they touch the toppled illumination device accidentally, if there is an electric leakage in the toppled illumination device. The electric shock in the worst situation can take the people's life away.
For the foregoing reason, an illumination device which can overcome the described shortcoming is desired.